


Salvation

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Detective AU, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Violence, buddy cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Jeremy became a cop because he wanted to help people, Ryan became a cop because it was a convenient way to hide his other lifestyle. Ryan's wary of the new hire but he seems too loyal to snitch.Based on a promt from tumblr.





	Salvation

“Collins- Collins, no you can’t set me up with the new guy!” Davis follows Collins down a hall, Collins already done with the conversation and speed walking to his office as fast as he can.

“Actually, _ Davis _ , I _ can _ , because it’s my _ job _ to set you up with a partner and for some **reason** yours seem to keep going missing, and I just can’t quite seem to put my finger on _ why _ that might possibly be the case.” Collins pivots on his heel suddenly to stare Davis down. “Now you tell me why Tapp can’t be your new partner, and I’ll let you off the hook.”

“B- He’s-” Davis waves his hands around, trying to come up with something, “Tapp’s the new guy and I can’t- Come on, Collins, you know me… I can do my jobs myself. I don’t need anyone watching over me while I try to do my work.”

“Yeah, I do know you. That’s why Tapp’s your new partner and you’re going to deal with that.” Collins turns to keep walking, but stops after a step to point acussitorially at Davis, “And if this one goes missing don’t think I won’t have your badge.”

Davis sulks back to his desk and sinks into the chair to put his head in his hands. He’ll have to talk to Collins off the clock about this one.

Davis takes a look at his pile of cases and sighs before he opens one. Something about some kids lighting fireworks off in the town hall. Always something new in this town. Unfortunately, this case has nothing to do with why Ryan’s working as a cop- to keep heat off the Fakes. Ryan sets the case aside and opens the next one. A pyromaniac in a leather jacket burnt down a fishing warehouse in an act of gang violence the other night. Now this was something Ryan cared about.

Ryan heads to the locker room to grab his patrol keys and head to the remains of the warehouse. When he closes his locker, a short bald man is standing right behind it, smiling at him.

“AUGH!” Ryan jumps back, clutching the keys to his chest.

“Oh! Sorry,” the little bald man looks bashful, and then sticks a hand out to shake. “Hey, I’m your new partner.”

Ryan blinks dumbly for a moment or two and then says, “I’m Detective Roger Davis. You must be-”

“Yeah! I’m Ri- uh, Jer- er, Har- mm… DETECTIVE TAPP!” Tapp exclaims it at the end, as if having to remember what his name was.

“O…..kay….. Well, I’m on a case right now, you can go find my desk and look at one of the ones there. I think there was an interesting one about some kids and some fireworks and town hall…” Ryan waits for Tapp to rush off in the direction of his desk, but he instead stays put. “Well?” Ryan prompts.

“Um, Collins told me that I’d be sticking with you for the next week at all times, until I get my footing here.”

Ryan blows smoke from his ears and twitches his mouth into a smile. “Did he now.”

“Yeah… I’d be happy to help with the case we’re on now, just brief me and we can get it sorted.”

“Sounds great.”

In the patrol car Ryan lets Tapp know what’s going on with the case, trying to keep the description of the grand arsonist as vague as possible.

“And that’s all we have to go off of? Some mad lad who was maybe wearing a dark leather jacket?”

Ryan snickers at the description of “mad lad” because hoo boy Tapp has no idea. “Yep, that’s it.”

“No witnesses? No security footage?”

Ryan and Tapp were actually on their way to destroy security footage and kill any witnesses, but Tapp didn’t need to know that.

“You’re going to compile a list of witnesses, and I’m going to find any security footage I can.”

“Oh! Sounds awesome!”

Ryan parked the car by the dock, Tapp went off to go knock on doors of nearby warehouses and Ryan went off to inspect the buildings cams.

Three hours later and the two were back in the car.

“Here’s the list I got of people who know what might have happened. It’s just two nearby guys. They didn’t see anything, but they heard gunshots before the fire.”

They didn’t matter much to Ryan in that case, “There was no security footage.”

“Huh? None at all?”

“No, it all burnt in the fire.” And what didn’t burn in the fire was as good as gone by now anyway. “I did find this though,” Ryan pointed at an evidence bag in the back of the car.

“What’s that?”

“A scrap of a leather jacket from our perp.”

“OH… So if we find the ripped up jacket…”

“Then we find our arsonist.” The scrap of leather was from a cheap jacket Ryan had ripped up himself and was planning on planting on someone.

At the station, Ryan got a call to his desk, he picked it up, “Hey Davis, it’s Jones, I got a guy lined up, just drop the rest of the jacket off at Ramsey’s tonight and he’ll get someone to plant it tomorrow. I’ll call you tomorrow with a tip.”

“Thanks Jones.” Ryan hung up and peered over at Tapp’s eager face. “It was just a friend asking about lunch today.”

“I thought we were going to have lunch together?”

“What?”

“Well,” Tapp moved from one foot to the other, “Collins told me to not really leave you today, which I guess I kind of already broke at the scene, but also… we’re partners now! I want to get to know you.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “Go make friends with the rest of the office, I’ve got shit to do.” Ryan got up from his desk and made his way to clock out, Tapp following behind him.

“Tapp, go away. I don’t want to spend a whole day with you.”

“Uh-” Tapp’s face lit up bright red, “I didn’t really mean to burden you, it’s just that this _ is _ my first day and I know nothing about my new partner.”

“We’re going to be keeping it that way.”  


“B-”

Ryan turned and got into his car and locked the doors. Tapp stood around awkwardly for a moment before ducking back into the police station.

The case was wrapped up the next day. Ryan pretended to get a tip from one of the fishermen and then the bust was on and the guy was arrested.

“Whoa! What a rush!” Tapp exhaled, following Ryan back to his desk. 

“Yeah,” Ryan mostly ignored the little guy, but when he saw Collins staunter across the room, he put a finger up to pause Tapp and rushed off after Collins.

“Hey!” Ryan almost shouted.

Collins spotted Ryan out of the corner of his eye, and started back off towards his office.

“No, you get back here.” Ryan followed Collins into his office. From the privacy, Ryan slammed his palms down on the desk, “WHAT do you think you’re doing here? We have a deal!”

Collins sighed, “Yeah, but I’m still chief and if I don’t act like it then people start to get fishy. You’re gone through twelve partners in two months and I’d be lying if I said that that’s impossible to hide.”

“It’s not my fault they’re so fucking stupid,” Ryan muttered.

“No, it’s not, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not fishy.” Collins ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, Tapp’s a good guy, he’s smart, and a good cop. He’ll stay out of your nose, and he’ll keep you safe. Okay?”

Ryan growled, “But that’s the problem, isn’t it? I don’t have any space with him always breathing down my back.” 

“Alright, send him in here, I’ll give him a talk, just… keep in mind you _ are _ training him as a cop.”

Ryan smiled and hopped out of the office to send Tapp back into it.

A couple hours later, Ryans on lunch break, eating alone in his car. He hears a Tapp on his window.

Tapp says something Ryan can’t hear and then motions for him to roll down the window.

Ryan does so reluctantly.

“Can I please eat lunch with you, I hate everyone else in this precinct.”

“Well I guess you get why I eat in my car then.”

“I thought you were just being weird.” Tapp runs over and hops into the passenger seat. “You know,” Tapp says, looking around the trashy car, pulling a sandwich from a bag, “not quite the digs I’d thought you’d be set up with.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, I guess I took you more for a motorcycle type.”

“I do own a few.”

Tapps eyes went wide, “You own… multiple?”

Realizing he’s just shared personal information with the man, Ryan just grunted.

“Oh man, you have got to take me riding with you sometime!”

“I’d rather not.”

Tapp shrugged and took an oblivious bite of his sandwich. “So why’d you want to be a cop?”

Ryan eyes him from the corner of his eyes, “What?”

“Well, I mean,” Tapp clarified, “I hate cops and I feel like I could make a difference. Lock up the bad people and the corrupt cops… you know the deal… I just don’t know your deal. You’re like a quiet and mysterious kind… I just don’t get it.”

“Well it’s not really any of your business.”

Tapp grunted at him, which took Ryan off guard. After a long pause, he said, “It kind of is my business now though. Like does it have anything to do with why you framed that dude today?”

Ryan blinked at him, his blood running cold.

“Oh, come on, I’m not dumb. Literally none of the fishermen I talked to saw _ anything _ and you can’t get any security footage, but you can find a scrap of leather?”

Ryan locks the doors on his car and turns to glower at Tapp, “What’s your real name?”

“Well, now that’s none of _ your _ business.”

“So what, you think I’m going I’m going to let you leave this car alive?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tapp smiled.

“And why would that be.”

“Because I’m not going to narc on you. As long as you can tell who you protected, and why that man deserved to be in jail more than the real guy.”

Ryan weighed his options and guess, why the fuck not, he was probably going to kill Tapp anyway, “I was protecting Michael Jones, of the notorius criminal group known as the-”

“Fakes,” Tapp said in awe.

“And in return we framed a scummy stip club owner who treats his employees like shit and steals wages. He was supposed to do a gun deal with Michael the other night and Michael had plans on murdering the bastard there, but he escaped. So it’s not like the fire wasn’t his fault his anyway.”

Tapp nodded in thought. “That’s as good a reason as any. I’ve your back.” Tapp smiled at Ryan. “Oh, and my name’s Jeremy, by the way.”


End file.
